Turn Your Back On Me
by Musicxisxheart
Summary: This story is about a teenage boy who creates an anime world, then deletes it only to replace it. The characters get rowdy, and decided to do something about it.
1. Prologue: Gone Before Arriving

Character Description:

Name-Senza Ravea

Looks: Dark brown longish-hair with deep dark blue eyes. Average height with a wispy frame.

Personality: Reserved and mysterious when you don't know him; at first meeting can seem like a jerk, but when really well know, can be a sweetheart, jokester, and loud. Doesn't have friends, and is pretty much a loner. Seen as a loner by others, and loves fantasy stories; writes them. Lives with his mom in a small town, filled with people who don't understand him.

Name: Lila

Looks: Black bear years, brownish orange hair and sky blue eyes. Also in a white nurse outfit

Personally: Caring, loving... ((o-o I can't think of anything else))

---

**Prologue: Gone Before Arriving**

**Senza: 1st person point of view**

It came to me one day. I was on my way home from school, when it hit me, or rather she. The orange-ish-brown haired girl with sky blue eyes. The one with little bear ears and who dressed like a nurse. That one. She lived in a world of fantasy and wonder, new among the others thought up in my mind. She had a strange appeal to me, and I couldn't forget about her.

After that day, I thought up a back-story for her. Where she came from, what her life was about. She was a very pretty girl with a satirist attitude towards life. Not a care in the world; carefree, free willed.

Some nights I would talk to her. As she came to me in my dreams, I would live with her, in her world of wonder, awe and mystery. We would visit angels, dwarfs and Wood Elves. Fairies would come along and we would find Swordsmen riding on the swiftest of horses. In that fantasy world of mine, in my eyes, she was the queen. She gave me my own Chinkos, a breed of the aquatic Sea Horse that lived on lands. It was even faster than the Swordsmen horses.

In this fantasy world that she lived in, that I created, I had many friends. I visited it often, whenever I had the chance, and I stayed long. My mom grew worried when she realized that my grades were gradually slipping. She had seen manuscripts on this strange story scattered about my room. Pictures of a sky-eyed girl layered underneath. She said she did it because she loved me.

I walked home from school on this day like always, eager to get home and work on her story. On Lila's story. Images and words flew past my minds eye, and I knew exactly where to pick up when I finally got home. Absorbed so in this thought, I was barely noticing what was around me.

"Look, there he is…creepy, isn't he?"

"He talks to himself, and nobody else."

"Felia says that he's slow in the head."

"It's a shame, he's rather stunning"

These words went in one ear and out the other. They never affected him. They were just trying to get to me. It was the usual group of girls who paraded after me everyday. They lived in my neighborhood and loved to spy on me. Sometimes I would purposely give them something new to talk about when I got tired of the other junk.

As I walked down his street, the girls disappeared. I kept thinking about Lila. I would see her tonight. She would be so happy to find out that she would be getting her own home in Eowain, my fantasy world. I picked out the perfect tree home, vacant of the nymph who once lived there. It was decorated accordingly to the forest which surrounded it. The gentle sound of water cascaded around it, from the timid river which flowed nearby.

I could almost feel the moss growing on the east side, as does all moss in this fantasy world. The three horned deer, and the miniature rabbits prancing around, eating the blue grass.

Upon entering my house, I spotted his mom in the kitchen. She looked up from the potatoes she was chopping and smiled. She then got back to work.

As I climbed the stairs to my room, I spotted a piece of paper on the ground in the hallway. It was the first sketch of Lila I had drawn. '_Strange, I kept these on my desk in my room'_ I thought.

Entering my room, I noticed that something was wrong. Lila was gone. No story, no drawings, no nothing. As quickly as the story of her life had formed in my head, it disappeared. I could feel her life whisking away from me. I soon forgot all that was planned for her, and all that was known of her. Her life, her background. The house I was to give her. The life she was to live. I at once uprooted my room, looking for her. I must have put her away this morning when I was half asleep.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"They're gone."

I turned to see my mother standing there. They're gone she had said.

"I burned everything today, it was for the better. Your grades were slipping, you were becoming anti-social. You talked about this girl as if she was real. It was hurting you."

I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes. Not, Lila. She was gone, I couldn't remember her. It was like a strange spell that was lifting, and she was slipping away. After weeks of making her up, and creating her, she was gone. I couldn't remember her, was my mind playing tricks? As a single tear slid down my face, I looked up.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

It didn't' make sense to me. I loved Lila. She was the friend I never had. She was going to be my companion when I grew older. We were going to live in Eowian together and live long happy lives. My Chinkos and I would live happily with Lila at her once Nymphai home.

We would have had kids together and grandchildren. Our story would have gone on forever, and never end.

But once the story was burnt, so was my paper heart. No longer was there a Lila. No longer could I write her story down, because that would mean that I would be re-writing it and the one she already had was perfect. No more hunts on the plains. No more hikes in the mountains. No more frolicking in the meadows. He still had other characters. But none of them were her.

None were special like her, or possessed the beauty which she had. None acted the same around me, nor did they like me as much. She was perfect. Everything that I had wanted in a character. She was perfect.

Alone in my room I sat weeping. To keep my mind off of her, I studied my schoolwork hard. My grades went back up and my mom thought that she had done the right thing. I was still as anti-social as ever. I had no friends. Nobody talked to me. Still was I a mysterious guy with no words to speak. No interest did they have in me.

I stayed away from the plains of Eowain for the next few months, hoping that Lila would be forgotten. But she wasn't

She came to me in my dreams, and in my daydreams. I couldn't forget her. Or was it I wouldn't? I wished and hoped that she would come to me in my real life. Then it would show everyone that I had friends, and a perfect one at that. But unfortunately, it wouldn't happen. I knew this was all that it really was. Fantasy. Made believe in my head. Was it time to come to face reality? Give up the act? No, she would be back one day…I could feel it in me. She had left before she had come; gone before arriving. So that means that someday she would eventually arrive. She would show up. Lila. I didn't even get to find out her second name.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Steps

**Chapter 1: The First Steps.**

**Lila: 1st person point of view**

Of the world he created there was held a gathering. The elders of Land, Air, and Water called it to order on an important matter. The gathering was held in the center of the world, a tree taller than any building that man could make, held all the creations from the world. This hallow tree, which took more than ten men arms length to cover the circumference, was everything that was needed for a world meeting. There were three small stumps inside holding the three elders, used like chairs. Looking down upon the elders were balconies which held animal and human-like creations. All of them chattered, making the echoes just a clash of noise.

I came early to this gathering just to get a good seat, the closest one to the floor so I could both see and hear the elders talk.

We all had an idea why the order was called, it was called on the behalf that /he/ hasn't come to us for over a year.

The first elder stood, his long sliver hair and sky blue eyes were the mark of Air. "We call this meeting to order." He called, his voice echoing throughout the tree, shushing everyone up.

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the elders to speak on. I held on to my friend's hand, watching the elders with eager eyes.

Finally the Air elder went on, "We had call this gathering for a most important matter." He said, taking a pause to let the echo reach the people on the top balconies. "It had been a year, and by the end of this day it will be a year and a day. We are starting to believe that our creator had abandoned us."

His words called up mummers, which soon turn into noisy echoes. I had said nothing, my eyes slowly filling up tears as I thought about it. 'Senza, where are you?' Was he really gone, with no goodbye? I had hope that he was simple busy with his world.

The Air elder sat down, replaced by the only female elder. Green hair and dark blue eyes was a mark of the water. "We know these words are unbearable to our ears," she said her voice as sweet as the scents of the flowers, "but we must all face them one way or another." 

"We bring this gathering together, not to just tell you this news, but to put in hope."

"How do you plan to do that?"

All eyes turn to the out burst, including mine. A man on the four level was standing up, his hands around his mouth to make his voice be heard.

"We found a door to lead to his world." The elder said a smile on her lips, "We plan for someone to go through and see him, remind him we still need him!"

The tree was filled with more talking, people turning their heads to talk to the person next to them. Even I looked at my friend with hopeful eyes, "I wonder who will be chosen to go." I said to her and she smiled at him.

"Most likely an elder." She replied back, removing her hand from mine and patting my leg lightly.

She knew what my hopes were, and I didn't even try to hide it. I wanted to be the one going to his world, to see him, to explore with him in his world like we did ours.

After we setting down from our outburst, the Water elder sat down, only to be replaced by the earth elder. Copper hair and green eyes marked him. "We can only pick one for this journey, someone that would have to look like the people from his worlds."

This brought disappointed to the talking animals, and half beasts.

"We all love him, he is our creator after all, and all wish to see him, but it cannot be done." He went on and like the others had to pause once in awhile.

"So, let me tell you who we chose." He said, from where I was at I could see the smile on his face. He held us in suspense, waiting for him to speak.

"We have chosen Lila."

My shock was plain to see on my face as I heard his name. I first looked at my friend, she clinching my hand and I her. We match our smiles on each other; I was going to see /him/. I was going to explore his world with him by my side, like he had with mine.

"Miss Lila, please, come down if you can." The elder said.

I jumped down from my balcony, not daring to wait for another call. I almost ran toward the elders, hugging myself and appeasement still in my eyes. I no longer felt like I was in the tree; that I was among other people. This felt too much like a dream to me, and for many nights I have dreamed of it.

"Do you except this barren?"

I didn't trust my voice to speak, so I simple nodded, them turning into a few big nods.

The elders looked pleased, "Very well, come with us Lila." The Earth elder said, taking me by the hand to lead me to this door. The other two was behind me, calling the gathering to the end.

To my surprise, we did not leave the tree, but went into one of the many branches within them. I at the moment felt like jumping around and dancing. I could not wait to see him. He was to be with me again. 

"Before we let you go, you must follow some rules." The air elder said, holding a book I've just noticed was in his hand.

"Take this, it will help you with the rules, to find him, and most of all, to learn to read and write."

"But si--"

"You don't know how to read and write in their language quite yet." He went on, knowing nothing about what Senza and I have done together. 

"You also need to wear this dear." The Water elder said, holding a black headband.

I looked at her bewilderedly, "Wh--" Before I could get my words out, she put the black headband in my hair, just in front of my ears. 

"So it looks like your bear ears are fake." She said.

"Find him soon, Lila," The Earth elder said just before showing me to the door.

I looked at the door it was like any other door with a golden knob and dark cheery wood. This was what I was going to go through? I didn't ask any question but smiled. I hugged the book to my chest, waiting for them to open it. Behind that door was him, our creator.

They said their small good byes to me, the Earth elder open the door, and I walked through, my first step in his world.


	3. Chapter 2: Stirring Up Old Ashes

**Chapter 2: Stirring Up Old Ashes**

**Senza**

I don't know why, but I was. I was walking down this street, on my way home from school. I hadn't came this way in over a year. A year ago yesterday was the day. The day that Lila left. I had been doing a good job of forgetting her, and had even made new creations.

I hadn't visited Eowain since that day, and I'd since grown past it all. I had created a new land, Shah' Rin. I instead visited that fair land. Never would it's beauty compare to that of Eowain, but it was still great.

My 16th birthday had recently passed, and my mom, who was content on how I was 'improving' had bought me a car. Not a new car, but at least it had four wheels. I actually wouldn't be able to drive it tomorrow when we got the insurance. So I figured it would be good to walk down this street the last time I walk home. I had forgotten how beautiful it could get in the afternoon. Much like the plains of Shah'Rin. When I got home later, I planned on creating some new characters. Iris was getting lonely.

Iris. She was indeed beautiful, but noting compared to Lila. She had straight black hair, and midnight blue eyes. Black bat wings sprouted from here back, and she had milky white skin. Iris was fun to hang out with, but she got jealous easily.

She asked Senza recently if I could commit myself to her land at night. She said that she got lonely at night, and needed someone to sleep with. I would, I had decided, but I wouldn't get intimate with her. She was too wild for me, just a friend.

Over the last year, Senza had grown physically and emotionally. Those same girls who had made fun of me last year, had matured a bit. Now a days they didn't even look at me. They had grown to be the 'queens' of the school. I liked it more this way though. To be alone. The other guys in school joked about me all of the time though. My frame was not built for sports. Gym class was pure terror, because I was always picked first for football, just so that I could be tackled. I was more than happy that this was my last semester taking this class.

I walked on in silence, thinking of recent and past events, not looking where I was going. All was silent…until…

I looked up. I swore I heard a girl giggle. But no one was there. I kept on walking, disregarding it.

I looked up again. A scruffing noise. Up ahead, where the alley was, a girl appeared. From afar, she looked thin, with brownish hair. I looked back down. Probably someone from school. As I walked closer, I could hear her talking to herself.

"Wow, this world is way more harder than mine. Where are the soft plains, and the fluffy trees?" That voice. It sounded so familiar. Where was it from.

I looked up again. This girl, had ears…bear-like ears. Could it be? Lila? In my world? No. She was gone. I erased her from my memory. But it wouldn't hurt to check.

Right?

Right.

As I approached the girl, the features got more and more defined. Yea, those were bear ears. Orangish-brown hair.

I got so excited, and I quickened my steps, to match my heartbeat.

"Now, to find him." The girl walked down the street with amazing speed. Moving swift as an elf. I tried to keep up with her, but she got too far ahead, and before I knew what was going on, she was gone. Lila.

**-**

Finally in the comfort of my room, I rummaged through all of my old files. It just had to be here somewhere. I searched every nook and cranny until I found it, nestled between two issues of Anime Weekly.

It was the last thing that I had left of her. The picture that my mom had failed to burn. It as here alright. Or at least I thought it was. But, of course it wasn't. Was I going crazy? She lived in a fantasy world that I had ceased to visit for a year. She was gone by now. Plus, how would she go from fake to real.

I sat in my room all night, thinking about Lila. A year of forgetting gone down the drain. I fought so hard to forget, and now it has all come back. Lila. I could've sworn…nah…

**-**

I just couldn't go to sleep last night. She was on my mind all night. All of the memories came flooding back into my brain. Her laugh, her smile. Our good and bad times. Eowain and all of the fun we had there. My pet Chinkos, and the tree homes.

I remembered the nights that we would stay up and talk and make plans. She was the one that I was closest to. We bonded the most.

Of course there were others there, but none of them mattered as much. There were all just built in as part of Lila's and my story.

Iris kept on knocking on my door, but I wouldn't let her in. I didn't want to talk to her at the moment, and I knew that she wouldn't understand. She just gets so jealous.

I decided that Lila was gone, and that she would never come back; this was just all a figment of my imagination, and I had to let her go.

There was actually, one person in real life who was his friend. Her name was Cherie. She went to my school, and was in my art class. She understood me. We both wrote stories on Iris together and sometimes even visited them together. Cherie had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was pretty nice. I had special interest in her, but I didn't want to lose her as a friend since she was my only real one.

We both started to take art this year, and it was true that we only hung out in class, but I'll take what I can get friend wise. She keeps on trying to hang out with me outside of school, but she just doesn't understand, I don't do that.

Maybe one day she'll understand… maybe one day she will.

**-**

The next day I woke up with a start. I looked at my clock in shock. I overslept! I jumped out of bed and ran to get ready.

I arrived at school, en car. I parked in the way back though, seeing how all of the good places were taken. I looked at my watch to see that I still had a few minutes to get to class. A good thing.

So today would be a normal day. I would be picked on, made fun of and the highlight would be last period with Cherie. Whoop whoop.

As I walked into my classroom, I noticed a new girl standing by the desk. Her eyes doubled open when she saw me. Mine did the same. Li-

"Good morning class, meet our new student, Lila…uh…Lila…" Mr. Smoltey looked at her. "What did you say your last name was?"

"My name is Lila and I have no last name. I am from the forest of Eowain, and I am here for an undefined amount of time."

"Um, ok, well you may take a seat behind Senza." All of the guys' eyes followed Lila as she walked to her seat. Not wearing her nurse outfit that Senza created her in, she was wearing a most revealing one.

She had on a short plaid skirt, and a white button up shirt, with the bottom tied so that her stomach was revealed. She wore smoky gray stockings and heels. Senza examined her. She was as pretty as ever, and she was here. In the real world. And the guys were looking at her like new prey.

She sat down and whispered in Senza's ear. The guys in the class immediately gave me a dirty look. Why would she flirt with me, of all people? If only they knew what she was saying.

"Senza, you've got a lot of explaining to do, leaving me like that for over a year. I'm going to give you one heck of a time." Definitely not flirting.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hardest meeting

The hardest meeting

Before I spoke to Senza again, I studied him. It had only been a year and he had changed so much. He was still lanky, that was one of the thing I liked about him that he was tiny. Another thing was he was taller, now almost a foot taller than me, he did the look well. His hair, which ran in his eyes, was also longer, his face more handsome than cute. He was turning into a man, and I could see that.

After my short and quick examination on him I went on. The teacher lesson and the staring eyes of the boys were gone from my view.

I went through this meeting for hours while I was walking the street, I thought from hugging and kissing him to hitting him and cursing him. A lot have been through her mind, it had been working a train, working out all the pros and cons in seeing him again.

As he open his mouth my hand came up, I had a year of stuff to tell him, not all of them are pretty. "Before you go and give me a lame excuse, let me tell you a few things." I said, watching him as he closed his mouth. "Why didn't you visit? Do anything? I've tried to get in your dream and you blocked me out. You left without saying bye, no reason why. So why did you do it? We missed you, we loved. _I _loved you and you leave us with nothing by a cold wind of your presents." I went on, feeling the burning tears budding up in my eyes, "Do you know what we been through?" That is when I lost control, my hand, which was in a fist, slam against the table, making everything quiet.

With the uncomfortable silences and the feeling of a thousand eyes on me, I turn. The teacher, through his glasses looked at him. "Miss… Lila, is there a reason why you're abusing my desk?"

To the teacher queer voice I turn toward him, trying to put on a smile. The tears that had picked partners to join them on their journey down my cheek was now gone, and only dry, widen eyes looked at him. "I..The desk.. You see.. It was.. It got me mad." I said sheepishly to him.

"So now the desks talk. Well, the better person tries not to let the desk bother them. Now, if you two are done, I would like to go on." The teacher said, while a few students laughed. They didn't matter though, all that did was Senza.

After a few moments the teacher started again, and I turn to Senza, now waiting for his answer. I had the right to know everything. I did.

"How did you get here?" He asked instead.

It was my turn to be surprise, after so long he asked me this, his first words to me. I looked down for a minute, anger boiling up again. He didn't even say sorry and did it matter? I was here. "How did I get here? It's a long story." I told him, looking up. His face hasn't change; it looked like he was seeing a ghost. I tried to change my attitude, maybe I was being to ruff and being happy would help it.

"Well, it started out yesterday. You know it's been a year and two days.. That's 368 days you haven't come. The elders found a door that leads us to here. I was picked. After I got here, with a hard landing, I went looking for you in the streets. I never saw so many fast things in my life, and I didn't know animals can carry people inside them. It was amazing. But, that's not the point. I went into building and building until I went into this one with a bunch of boxes with people inside. I saw these three girls, and they where dress like I am, talking about school. You've always talked about your school, if you remember that, so I took their outfits and waited all night until the school started!"

With my little story done, I waited for him to say something, anything.

"You can't be here." He muttered. It seemed like he was talking to himself but the words got to me. It was like a knife stabbed in the back.

"Why not?" I asked, looking at him. Why couldn't I be here? Why would he say that?

He leaned toward me, his blue eyes looking at me. "Because you're not real, I made you up. There is no way you can be here. It's like saying Iris can come here. Only I'm supposes to be going to my worlds I made up, not my made up character going to a real world."

I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't even trust my own voice, nothing. I couldn't believe he said that. "I.." I stopped myself. Was he trying to hint something to me? Was there something that I missed while I was explaining? I was real, as real as him. I felt, breathed, cry, and love. Was all that fun a year ago gone? Just then, another part came to me. Iris. Who was Iris? He's replacement? I was replaced?

"I'm as real as you." I said, no longer looking at him. "But I see why you stopped. It's Iris. I know nothing about her, and I guess I have my reason for why you didn't visit." I sighed deeply. Just because he found someone better doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right? I turn to smile at him, I rather have a little of him, than none at all. "We're still friends? We can still hang out ri--" The bell took over my voice. I looked up, at the clock. I liked how they had a way to tell time.

Time, there was so little of it, just like fun.

"I.. I have to think about some stuff." He replied to me, collecting his books and bag, and left me sitting there.

So for a moment I sat there, watching him as he went through the pack of kids at the door. What do I do now? I frowned deeply, not bothering to remind myself that it takes more muscles to smile than frown.

I only sat there for a minute until the teacher reminded me to go to my next class. A boy was still in the room, while I took the piece of paper with my stuff on it. I looked at it before walking out.

The boy that was in the classroom came next to him, smiling at me. His brown hair was brushed back, short and messy. He was a big guy, muscular and was wearing a big jacket that had the school name on it. He also had green eyes, which also seem to smile down on me.

"Hey, you need help finding your next class?" He asked.

I looked up at him, smiling back, "Um.. Yeah." I said, trying to keep my return smile up. I really didn't feel like smiling, but it seemed a bit rude not to.

"Ok, the name's Jake. So what do you have next?" He asked, trying to dodge a few people that were in the way, just to keep up with me.

"I know that name!" I said, remembering Senza saying something about him. He was saying how he was making fun of him all the time, and calling him names. The guy didn't strike me as someone that would do that.

"It says.." I looked at it for a minute before deciding just to show him.

He took the paper, and with a slide grin he said, "I'm going there.. You have the same classes as most of the kids in your last.. Beside art." He said, guiding me to my classroom. I guess it was a good thing that I did have classes with most of the kids, maybe Senza would be there, and had thought about a few things. I had always heard the first meeting was the worst. So for now I'll look on the bright side, I got the worst part done. Now all have to do, is teach Senza his lesson, have fun and get him to visitor our land more. How hard can that be? As I was thinking more about it, my new friend turn to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded lightly, looking up at him telling him in silences to go ahead.

"What's with the ears? They're cute and all.. But.."

"You have to ask Senza. He knows why I'm like this."

With widen eyes, her new friend look like he just watched someone get hit by a train and before he could get in another word they were already in the classroom.


End file.
